Prologue:Arrival
Objectives Quick Reference #Defend The Colony Ships #Intercept The Torpedoes #Destroy: Jadd Baran Vengador Prologue Uriel Ananda: They say it way against God's will that Sabiador was settled by humans... Uriel Ananda: Some claim that we would have had an easier time settling the universe had we done it in peaceful co-existence with our creators... Personally, I think that we would never have gotten to where we are today without the Species Wars! Uriel Ananda: The Species Wars were the fuel for our creativity. They brought us prestige and progress and led to the creation of a new human race. The split from our creators led us to new worlds, to new ingenuity, and to new wars... The Wars made us what we are today. Uriel Ananda: The spirit of Sabiador is our constant companion. It is the beacon that guides us from colony to colony. It illuminates the darkness. We revere it! We honor it! We would die for it! Uriel Ananda: We didn't encounter any other intelligent lifeforms on our forays into space, which gave rise to the belief that the universe was made for humans - and that all we had to do was stretch out our hands and reap the bounty of its treasures. Uriel Ananda: Finding Triamon was like finding the lost paradise again. Conditions on the surface of the planet were absolutely perfect - almost too perfect, some felt. Uriel Ananda: But Triamon was not the first planet we've settled. It's the fourteenth - so we went about its settlement with a set routine. Uriel Ananda: The only thing standing in our way, as it usually happens, was us... Uriel Ananda: Times have changed since the Species War. We are no longer the only human species in the universe. We have continued to develop - in different directions... Uriel Ananda: The challenges of the universe have allowed us to escape the shackles of evolution. There are no more limits to our creativity. There is only one decision left for us to make: biogenesis or cybernetics? Uriel Ananda: Each human species has developed its own methods and strategies for war since the uprisings on Sabiador - and they're nearly perfected... Uriel Ananda: But every war needs to end sometime. It just wears itself out and gets lost to history. What follows is a cosmic moment of creative emptiness known as freedom. Uriel Ananda: Even now we're starting to create great things, signing pacts and creating a memorial to the peace - so that its emptiness might not seem quite so pointless. Uriel Ananda: But just because you can't see a silent enemy doesn't mean he doesn't exist. The invisible is ever-present - and always nearby... So remember this: No war is ever over - each end is also the beginning of something new... Dialog Commander of the Dione: This is the commander of the Dione. Please excuse the interruption. I'm afraid all communications are down while our route takes us past Clave. The brown dwarf is the seventh and largest heavenly body in the Ianos system. Commander of the Dione: If you are on one of the observation decks or looking out of one of the panoramic windows, you can admire its glorious ring system, with a diameter of over three million kilometers... Commander of the Dione: What the ...?! Commander of the Dione: Battle stations! We're under attack! Man the turrets! This is not a drill! Defense Officer: We can forget about our escort... Mayday! This is the colony ship Dione. We are under attack. This is the colony ship Dione. We have been ambushed and are being attacked by Jadd Baran. Requesting assistance. ... ...This is pointless. Objectives: Defend The Colony Ships Defense Officer: Okay, fire at will! Your targeting indicator will signal you when an enemy is in range. Defense Officer: Watch the weapon system's heat indicator. Fire in shorter bursts! Defense Officer: Torpedoes! They're not messing around! Keep those torpedoes away from the ship! Medea: Oh no... you didn't get them all... The torpedoes are headed straight for us. Help us! Deflect them, otherwise ... Ahh... Defense Officer: Oh my God... Objectives Update: Intercept The Torpedoes Defend The Colony Ships Commander Noah: Noah to gunners: give my wingman cover! Defense Officer: Which one is that? I can't see it. Defense Officer: Where is he? Commander? Commander Noah: Forget it, boy... Objectives Update: Defend The Colony Ships Commander Noah: Oh crap! Baran Vengador straight ahead! Spread out! Spread out now! Objectives Update: Destroy: Jadd Baran Vengador Defend The Colony Ships Commander Noah: Pull yourselves together, dammit! Okay, we'll take care of the fighters and the turrets will focus their fire on the battleship's weak points. Commander Noah: Good work. Looks like half of the weak points have been destroyed. Now don't start slacking! Completion Commander Noah: This is Noah from the escort. Impressive work, gunner, not bad for a rookie. We have a spare Oberon down in the docking bay. As you may have noticed, my wingman position just opened up. I need someone in the cockpit. Player: Yes! Commander Noah: Right ... welcome to the squadron! Your position is 3 starboard. Hurry up and get down to hangar 2. I'll see you outside. Enemies *Albino Rookie (Lvl. 1) *Jadd Baran Torpedo *Jadd Baran Turret *Jadd Baran Vengador Allies *Commander Noah (Lvl. 6) *Pathfinder Novice (Lvl. 1) *Sapiens Gun Turret (Lvl. 15) Rewards XP: 0 - C: 0 Repair drone MK I Information In this mission you are in control of a Sapiens Gun Turret, you are unable to move. You are equipped with a cockpit and 4 pulse laser. The cockpit is special in that it also provides damage resistance the pulse lasers are also special since their range is 1500 meters. Category:Prologue Missions